digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Fusion Chronicles
Digimon Fusion Chronicles (デジモンクロスクロニクル) (Dejimon Kurosu Kuronikuruzu) (Digimon Xros Chronicles) is a fanon fiction incarnation of Digimon. Basics As its title implies, this fan-fiction draws inspiration from Digimon Fusion - it inherits specific traits that are derived from the series. However, regardless of this fact, it follows characters who are and adventures that are not connected to the adventures associated with Fusion. About Set mainly in the United States of America, the stories in this fan-fiction have a specific focus: Fusion has involved the human characters partner up with teams of Digimon in a way that a human cannot spend time with their trademark personal partner Digimon more frequently, which means that no adventures or stories focusing on this discipline have been created - this fan-fiction focuses on this aspect which the Fusion anime has, by default, ignored with stories and adventures that truly allow a human and his/her personal partner Digimon to fuse together (note: 'fuse together' not in the context of appearance, powers or abilities but as a stylized phrase of suggesting coming together as friends) more properly into a true friendship. Each story has a set format which takes the form of 'stages' or 'phases': * First phase: Each story sees a human receive his/her Fusion Loader and meet their partner Digimon on Earth in a way that each of these human characters then lead new lives as the Digimon who they meet now being a part of their lives. The Digital World is not the target of the this fan-fiction's protagonists as it is not in their personal interests - instead, Earth is their preferred target. A protagonists at random makes a move that threatens the world, and now the human-and-Digimon partnership each story focuses on must respond to this crisis. The friendship is complete when the Digimon digivolves. The protagonist is defeated as their scheme is foiled. * Second phase: The human-and-Digimon partnerships come together to assemble a team comprised of the friendships introduced. Eventually the humans will soon perhaps digifuse their Digimon companions into a long-awaited digifusion that is said to hold the possible power needed to ensure that Earth remains in the same condition as the Digital World: the condition of peace being undisturbed. With evil successfully defeated, the humans and their newly-met Digimon partners are given the right to stay unified forever as fate and destiny have redefined their lives - the Digimon are now a part of human civilian-hood as well as each human's family. Characters * Kevin Dalton & Shoutmon Fusion Loader color: Red with an aqua screen. The first partnership introduced, Kevin Dalton meets Shoutmon on one ordinary day - he is drawn towards a corner where Shoutmon's data is present - straight after, he receives his Fusion Loader. They spend some time coming together through activities, before they face and defeat a protagonist. Shoutmon's first digivolution into OmniShoutmon completes their friendship as this event has helped support their bonding into a team. * William Riley & Ballistamon '''Fusion Loader color: Blue with a green screen The second partnership introduced, William Riley and Ballistamon are brought together through the same occurrences that are responsible for bringing Kevin and Shoutmon together.